A Declaration of Love
by Hal710
Summary: "Why does everyone like Sakura?" "I don't," he thought, "I like you." LeeIno Oneshot.


**I got this idea from looking up flower meanings and i just had to write it down! LeeIno Oneshot! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Hmmmm…What flower should I get Sakura-chan this time?_ Rock Lee asked himself as he browsed through the selections of flowers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

He looked through the Daisies, Roses, Orchids, Sunflowers, and Lilacs and still found nothing. _I've already given her all these._

"Hey, Lee!" He heard a voice call behind him. "What are you looking for?" It was Ino Yamanaka. She had on a flowery apron and was rubbing some dirt off of her hand.

"Ohayo, Ino-san. Just browsing for a flower," Lee answered.

Ino seemed to get confused at his suffix for her name. "You can just call me Ino, or Ino-chan. Not -san." She corrected.

"Ok…Ino. Could you help me find a flower?" He asked.

"Sure! What do you want the flower for? Are you giving it to a friend? Or maybe a parent? Or_ maybe_…your giving it to your crush?" Ino said slyly, and Lee blushed.

"Alright, alright. I'm giving it to Sakura-chan." Lee admitted, blushing and smiling.

"So…your confessing to her?" Ino asked. Rock Lee looked up at Ino from his position on the floor. _I've confessed to her before, but maybe I should make it extra special this time…_

"Hai. What flower should I get her?" He asked. Ino thought for a moment.

"You should get the Tulip for her. Tulips mean that you're declaring your love for someone," Ino informed him, and she sat down on her knees next to him.

"Ok, then I will take these lovely youthful Tulips for Sakura-chan," Lee said, grinning. He dared a glance at Ino through the corner of his eyes and saw that her eyes were downcast and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"What is wrong, Ino?" Rock Lee asked her, and her head snapped up and she smiled.

"Nothing! I'm just…thinking," Ino replied. "So…how many Tulips do you want for Sakura?" She smiled again.

Rock Lee sighed. Ino was a good person. She had come with Sakura to visit him in the hospital when he had been injured from his match with Gaara in the preliminaries. He couldn't just ignore someone who was obviously feeling sad about something.

"Come on, Ino-chan, you can tell me," Lee looked at her fully.

Ino looked up from where her head was resting on her knees. She seemed to study him for a minute, contemplating on whether to tell him or not.

"It's just…why does everyone seem to like Sakura? I mean, you like her, and Naruto has a crush on her, and she was on the same team as Sasuke. It's just, I go on diets and everything for guys to like me because guys like skinny girls, but it just doesn't seem to work. I went under the tutelage of Tsunade-sama, but still nothing. What did I do wrong? Am I just unlikable?" Ino asked, tears in her eyes. 

Lee was momentarily stunned. He had no idea that Ino felt that way about Sakura. _Naruto has a crush on Sakura-chan too?_

"Listen, Ino. I don't know why guys don't like you. You're very pretty and you seem nice. Maybe the boys are just too shy or they cant see the real you. You shouldn't try to change yourself for other boys to like you. Just wait, the right guy will come for you and he will love you no matter what you look like," Rock Lee consoled her. He put a hand on her back and gave her a quick one-armed hug.

"Oh, Lee-san, I'm sorry for crying. Now, where were those tulips?" Ino smiled, looking happier. Ino reached for the Tulips the same time Lee did, and their hands brushed. A tingle went through Ino's fingers when they brushed and her eyes widened. Lee drew his hand back when he saw that Ino had gotten them. They both stood up and Ino led him to the counter.

"Thank you, Lee-kun! Have a good day! Good luck with Sakura!" Ino called out to him as he walked out the door. Lee smiled and waved back. _Sakura? OH YEAH! I forgot I was going to confess to Sakura while I was with Ino-chan…_

Lee walked around town searching for Sakura, the Tulips clutched tightly in his hand. He spotted her walking next to Naruto laughing and talking.

…_Naruto has a crush on her…_

_Ugh, why did I have to remember that now?_ Lee asked himself, frustrated. He watched Sakura laughing and talking for a couple of minutes more. _Why cant I just go up to her?_ Lee asked himself. _I love Sakura! _He tried to picture her in his mind the way he likes her: smiling. Sakura didn't pop up in his mind, however, it was Ino.

…_Why does everyone like Sakura?…_

_I don't._

Ino walked into her room, sighing. Lee came unbidden into her mind and she recalled the shock that had gone through her when her fingers brushed his. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She started to take off her shoes but stopped when she saw a Tulip on her bedside table.

_A Tulip?_ She pulled it off her table and a note fluttered down from where it was wound to the flower. Carefully, Ino set the Tulip down and picked up the note.

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_I don't know why everybody has a crush on Sakura. Especially not when there's someone as beautiful and youthful as you in Konoha. Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you until the day I die._

_Love, Rock Lee_

Ino smiled and whispered to no one in particular:

"Yes."

Somewhere in the deep recesses of Konoha a 'whoo!' could be heard to all those standing near.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
